


Long Time Coming

by ALGrace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Anal, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALGrace/pseuds/ALGrace





	

Hunk watched Lance over the rim of his glass, an odd tension spreading out from his chest, through his shoulders and settling along his neck and spine. It reached the heat boiling in his stomach and hips as Lance rolled his.  
He wanted him. Now.  
Hunk put his glass down and drifted through the colored strobe lights almost on auto pilot, watching the smaller boy run his hands up his body, dragging the hem of his shirt along with them halfway up his torso, showing off toned, tan skin. Lance had his eyes closed, lost in the music as he rolled his body and tilted his head back. Hunk didn’t see the girls staring at Lance, he didn’t really care anyway.  
He stepped into him, one hand on Lance’s hip and fingers spreading towards his ass.  
Lance flicked open his eyes in surprise. Hunk bit his lip, afraid for a moment but pulling Lance to him, rolling with him as they moved to the music together. A smirk snaked up the side of Lance’s mouth. One hand rested on Hunk where his neck met his shoulder, the other ran through his hair.  
Hunk choked out a sigh of relief as he used his other hand to squeeze Lance’s ass, grinding against him.  
Lance pressed his chest against Hunk’s and leaned in, his mouth hovering at his neck, teasing hot breath against his skin. Hunk closed his eyes against the ache of wanting more, lifting his chin slightly to give Lance better access.  
He moaned, the sound lost in the music, when Lance pressed his lips against his skin. Soft and warm, they moved along his neck, first pressing simple kisses against his skin but quickly they became hungrier, tongue flicking out and teeth nipping.  
Hunk crushed Lance close, rolling their hips together to the music, mouthing down Lance’s neck with a hunger of his own.  
He couldn’t stop the tightness in his pants even if he wanted to. He felt Lance’s slim thighs rub against him and pause. If only he could say something. Something to let Lance know…what? What could he even say to justify any of this other than what it was?  
Lance pulled back a bit and Hunk felt his high start to crash. That was it. He found the line where he wanted it to be the least.  
He gulped air when Lance’s hand slipped between them, groping, rubbing and gyrating against him as they continued to dance together.  
Hunk moaned into Lance’s ear, resting his forehead on his shoulder.  
“Want more?” Lance asked. Hunk nodded and allowed himself to be lead out of the club.  
Hunk pulled back on Lance’s hand the moment they were outside. Lance turned to ask what was wrong when Hunk leaned down and caught his mouth with his own.  
Hunk moved Lance so he was pinned up against the side of the building, touching everything he could, reveling in the taste of Lance. When he finally came up for air, Lance giggled a bit.  
“How long were you holding that back?” he murmured.  
“Way too long,” Hunk admitted, grinding against Lance, both in need and amazement that he could finally do it.  
“C’mon. My place,” Lance said. Hunk nodded and allowed the smaller boy to get past him. He followed eagerly.

Hunk pushed Lance against the door, unable to keep his hands away. Lance fumbled with the lock, trying to get his apartment open and still maintain contact with Hunk. Finally, Lance turned to face the door and Hunk grabbed his hips, grinding against his ass.  
Lance bit back a moan, finally opening the door. The two stumbled in, slamming it shut behind him and making their way across the studio, not bothering with lights, until they collapsed onto the bed.  
Hunk couldn’t get enough, bracing himself over Lance in fear of crushing him, Lance’s quick fingers found their way under his clothes.  
They ripped shirts and pants from one another before going back at it. Both of them were so lost in one another’s skin, neither wanted to let go. Hunk groaned low into Lance’s neck as his slender hand wrapped around his thick length. Hunk bit his lip, returning the favor and reveling in the gasp that came from Lance’s lips.  
“I want you to fuck me,” Lance murmured finally, seizing the opportunity when Hunk came up for air.  
“Lube?” Hunk rumbled. Lance reached to his night-side table and opened the drawer, pulling it out.  
Hunk leaned back and coated his fingers, admiring the view of Lance sprawled out under him.  
“Like what you see, big guy?” Lance teased. Hunk leaned back over him, one thick arm casting a shadow from the streetlight outside over Lance’s face.  
He leaned low and spread Lance’s leg’s with his knees, gently rubbing his fingers over his hole.  
“Do you?” he asked quietly. He knew he had wanted this for a while. But Lance? Lance could get anyone he wanted.  
“Always have,” he said, reaching up and pressing his mouth to Hunk’s as Hunk slowly slid his first finger in.  
Lance groaned, and Hunk couldn’t quite tell if it was a good or bad sound.  
“Are you-?”  
“Don’t stop.” Lance said. “Just…go slow.”  
And so he did. Achingly slowly, Hunk worked first one, then two fingers into Lance. The heat drove him wild and he could feel the need deep in his stomach, trying to claw its way out from between his hips. His dick twitched as Lance moaned, panting already and working up a sweat.  
Hunk slowly, carefully, added a third and Lance’s stomach muscles flexed, pulling Lance up off the bed just enough.  
“Are you okay?” Hunk asked, rubbing one hand along Lance’s chest and stomach, willing the muscles to relax.  
“More than okay,” Lance said through gritted teeth. Hunk could feel the tension around his fingers.  
“Breathe,” he reminded him gently, kissing along Lance’s neck. Lance eased back against the bed, eye closed and taking shallow breaths.  
Hunk began to move again once Lance had relaxed, working him until all three bottomed out.  
“Feels good,” Lance hissed.  
“How about this?” Hunk asked with a twist of his fingers, knowing just what he would hit.  
Lance’s eyes flew open as the brush of Hunk’s fingers elicited a low moan from him. Hunk began his work, hitting Lance’s prostate again and again until he was practically begging.  
“Please, if you keep doing that I’m gonna come,” Lance said, laying a hand over Hunk’s wrist.  
Hunk yielded, slowly withdrawing his fingers and pouring a bit more lube on his hand to slick his length. He leaned forward and pressed himself to Lance’s entrance.  
“Ready?” he asked, every inch of him screaming to snap his hips forward, but he refused. Discipline was ingrained in all who attended the garrison.  
Lance nodded, and Hunk pushed forward, working himself deeper and deeper into him.  
Hunk’s hips finally met Lance’s thighs and both of them paused, both wound tight from the stimulation.  
“Can I-?”  
“Please,” Lance said, grinding against Hunk. Hunk moaned and gripped Lance’s hips with both hands, digging in as if he were trying to leave bruises.  
He started with slow, shallow thrusts, working up to a rhythm that was first comfortable, then harsh. Lance had the sheets balled in his fists and moaned with each thrust. Hunk was near speechless, panting hard as he inched closer and closer, riding the high, chasing it and watching Lance watch him under hooded eyes.  
Hunk released one of Lance’s hips and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking as close to in time with his thrusts as he could. Lance tipped his head back and cried out as he came, painting stripes across his stomach and chest. Hunk groaned and curled in on himself as Lance tightened around him with his own climax. He pulled Lance up to him and kissed him sloppily as he poured into him.  
Hunk pulled his sticky hand away from Lance and slid out, lying next to him on the bed.  
The two panted, exhausted and messy in the dark.  
“That was a long time coming, wasn’t it,” Hunk said, somewhat to himself.  
“Certainly was. Although I hope you keep me coming for a long time,” Lance said with a half-hearted chuckle.  
Hunk groaned but couldn’t help smile in the dark.  
“Dork.”


End file.
